Saving Us (DISCONTINUED)
by animelover4242564
Summary: This story takes you through different things involving the lives of the animatronics. What will happen when a young girl decides she wants to know their stories? How will they act after being trapped for so long? (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FNAF. Some of the details of the story are my own touches...like the OC's for example.)
1. Chapter 1

I remember always coming here as a child. Little did I know I would be forced to live here forever, trapped in this suit. All because I didn't believe in the magic of this place anymore. I was sixteen when the accident happened. And the way the newspaper always talked about us being kids. I was the oldest victim. The two youngest of us were fourteen. But that was years ago. If we were still alive, I'm sure we would have children of our own. I wouldn't have brought my kids here though. Not after what happened to the others. I was the fourth one. First came him, then that other boy, then the girl, then me. I felt so bad for them. But when trapped in a place like this, it was easy for them to make friends with each other. They were on the stage together. But here I was, alone. So lonely. It wasn't easy staying behind this curtain. I didn't get to talk to them as much. I mean, I could've, if my joints worked well. But these old sockets don't work unless I will them to do so. Which is usually when Freddy wants me to move.

I guess this is where I tell you about all of us. Our names before...then after. I'll take you person by person. Just because I'm not close with the other animatronics doesn't mean that don't know their stories too. I knew that much. So, I'll start with the first of us. Liam Smith was the first young fourteen year old victim. I actually was there with my family when he was kidnapped. The Purple Guy really lives up to that name. He wore a purple suit, and a purple baseball cap. But enough of that. I could care less about him. Liam was on his way to a VIP visit with his sister when they got split up. After, no one ever saw Liam again.

The next victim in line was the other fourteen year old boy. James Lear was his name. Smart kid. I remember hearing about this in the news. Again the speculation was the Purple Guy. And again, they would've been right. Maybe they should've caught him. Then there's a chance that the last of us would still be alive. They never went into details about the murders. That's one of the things that bothers all of us the most. They could've made people more aware of what was going on. And of course, even after all of this, this place is still open. I don't get that, but at least we keep things lively. That's all that matters, right?

The next victim was Vanessa Bee. She was right in between the ages of the boys and I, fifteen. She was actually a friend of my friend. I never knew her before our time here, but the way my friend used to talk, she was very nice. And last but not least, there was me. My name was Neal Taylor. I was sixteen, as I said before. This is the only detailed murder I can tell you. I don't remember it very clearly now, but I know enough of it. I was stabbed a few times, before Purple Guy decided to stuff me in my suit. Once in it, he stabbed me a few more times before I actually felt myself take my last breath. It was all a very weird experience. And I don't remember seeing my life flash before my eyes, but then again, it's been a while.

So that brings us here. Present day for you, years later for us. Now, I can tell you who became who. Liam is now known as Freddy, James as Bonnie, Vanessa as Chica, and myself as Foxy. It was strange at first, not knowing how to move or where I was exactly. Then hearing the voices of the others, and trying to decipher where they were as well. After a while, we became able to do a lot of things. Moving was one. I wandered around a bit before the joints in my suit started to stick. I just wish I knew how to fix it. A little oil might not hurt. But I am out of order now. I can't blame that on my rusty joints, though. I'm shut down for a very different reason. Something that I didn't even do! I don't clearly remember that year, day, or moment either. All I know is that that is when the place decided to shut down for a while, before becoming more "kid-friendly." The Bite of '87 is something that is hard to forget. After that, I never knew what happened to the others. They all got moved and broken. We were replaced with newer versions of ourselves, and we were left to rot, break, and wither away. That's one thing they should've remembered to check.

The biggest things that were wrong with the whole replacement thing was the fact they tried to fix us before replacing us. That was a bad move on their part, especially if there was an animatronic that had learned how to really play his part. The part of a revenge-filled pirate. I remember old pirate stories that helped me gain the confidence to actually act the way I have. Anyway, we eventually learned how to not only control our original forms, but the new ones as well. We even got so good over time that we were able to have control of both. Even if the others couldn't always control their other forms, I was still the full force of Foxy. And now it was even better, because I was able to move a lot better now. But eventually they decided that they didn't want to run the business anymore. They sold us off to an amusement park. They made us into another attraction. Well, I shouldn't say they sold us exactly. They had burned the original places due to all the faulty things wrong with us.

Once we figured out how to be the ghosts of a ghost of an animatronic, we continued to go after people. One person in particular; the Purple Guy. He had come to visit us a lot over the years. We finally got the chance to get our revenge. With the new suits they made for workers to wear, there were faulty springlocks. So on his run away from us, Purple Guy decided that hiding in one of those suits would keep us away from him. Nothing prepared any of us for what really happened that day. We watched as the Purple Guy laughed, thinking he had us fooled. But that definitely wasn't the case. They had warned the employees that the locks would trigger with the slightest miss-movement. So, as he was standing there laughing and trying to work the suit, one of the springlocks triggered. Purple Guy was left to slowly bleed out.

After a couple of weeks, the Safe Room was cleaned and the owners tried very hard to hide the fact that someone had died in one of the suits, and the attraction opened. Another week later, and we noticed the slight twitching in the suit in which the Purple Guy had met his fate. After a while, the suit powered on, and stood up. Finally able to move, Purple Guy gave himself a new name and then decided he might as well try to make friends with us for the time being. He called himself Springtrap, due to the fact that that was how he met his end. We all worked together to get the place to close down so that way we could stay at peace, and not have to work so hard to not be free. Or as free as we could be, anyway. They granted us the pleasure after a few months. Eventually they shut the place down, and we tried to live in peace. But little did we know, that it was all going to change again.

We were moved to a new place, and I realized that it was just like the original location. Was someone going to try and bring it back? All of the models that were ever used ended up here. The originals, our toy counterparts, Springtrap, Balloon Boy, and even the Marionette. I guess it wasn't all of us. But it was the more popular ones. We were fixed up by a man and his family, and given new locations. We later learned that this would be a museum, and they wanted it in memory of everything that had happened years ago. They knew all of the information on us! I didn't know how to react to this. All I knew, is that this idea could go either way. I just hope it works out for the best.

One day, the man came in and walked around a bit. He shut all of the blinds on the windows, and then sat down in the main part of the building. What he did next made us all feel somewhat alive again. "I want to guys to feel at home here. Please only control the original forms on yourselves. We don't need all of the animatronics roaming about. You may startle people at first, but I'm sure they will grow to like you. Now, if you will, I would like to see you guys. Please come out. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." I made my way to the stage, and looked at the others. They looked back at me, and then straight ahead to the hall that lead to the refurbished kitchen. The first of us to move was Chica. After, we all slowly followed behind her.

"What do you want from us?" Chica asked him. We all knew that we were still ourselves, but I don't know if he did. Chica stuck with talking in the voice of the animatronic, and we all turned back to the man.

"I only want you to have the recognition you deserve. It's a very sad tale...what you all went through. And if you'll allow me to, I'd like for you to finally have a place you don't have to hide in. A place you can call home. A place where I will make people see who you really are. And you don't have to use the animatronic suits to talk to me."

"How do we know we can trust ye?" I asked, using Foxy as my rock.

"How come you feel you need to ask all these questions?"

"Because of the past." I was a little surprised to hear Freddy pipe up. It's not everyday you get that one to talk.

"How about this? I'll slowly work on gaining your trust, then after that, we can decide what to do...together. Do we have a deal?"

We all turned and looked at each other, before looking back to the man. "Deal." It wasn't long after that before we became close to the man. We even met his wife. He told us that he also had a daughter, but she refused to come and take part in "childish" things. But he did tell us that she was nice and smart, when she chose to be.

"Freddy? Chica? Bonnie? Foxy?" We traveled out to meet the man, and he had gifts laying on the table. For Freddy, a new top hat and bowtie. For Bonnie, a new bowtie. For Chica, a ribbon for her hair, a new bib, and a new cupcake. And for me, a new eyepatch and hook. We thanked the man, and he smiled at us. Little did we know, later on we would learn about the secret he was keeping from us. We continued to meet with the man, and one day, he brought his daughter in. He gave her a tour of the place, and she never once uttered a word. And when she did, she referred to us as "crappy old buckets of bolts" and walked away. The man apologized to us in her favor, and was on his was. We overheard them arguing, and the man told her that we knew exactly what she said because we were indeed alive. She just called him crazy, and started getting ready to leave. I went to meet the others, and they weren't moving. I took it upon myself at that moment to go and stop her.

"Where you be goin', lass?" I said as I walked up to the man. She froze in her tracks and turned around.

"See? I told you. There's magic in this place if you just believe it. Well, not just magic. Do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the old pizzeria I went to as a kid? These were there."

"So these are the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? These are what you always talk about?"

"Indeed." I turned as I saw the others join us, and then looked back to the girl.

"We used to be little youngins ourselves. Well, teens to be exact," I added.

"What happened?" She's the first one to ask us that.

"Do you remember the accidents I told you about? The children and Purple Guy? The murdered children are the reason why these animatronics move."

"Children? Ye do realize we were teens, right?" I asked carefully.

"Really? Why did people make it seem different?" the young girl asked.

"We don't know," Bonnie said. Him and the others seemed a little uneasy talking to the girl.

"Oh! As I'm sure you guys are aware, this is my daughter. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the man asked stepping aside.

"My name is Chica."

"My name is Bonnie."

"My name is Freddy."

"And I be Foxy."

"That's nice." The girl really seemed very uninterested, even though she asked us so many questions.

"Why don't you go wait in the car?" the man asked turning to her. She turned and walked away, leaving is be.

"What be yer name?" I asked, hoping she would answer.

"You're smart. Why don't you figure it out?" She smiled and walked out of the building.

"That young lass of yer's is something," I said turning to the man.

"That she is. I don't think I ever told you guys this, but my name is Josh. That, and there's something else I need to tell you. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Alrightly. Fire away, Mr. Josh," Chica chirpped.

"This is my last day here with you guys. I have a problem, and I need to go get treatment. I don't know how long I'll be away, but I've asked Molly and our daughter to watch over you and this place," Josh said looking at us.

"That's so sad," Chica said, looking to us.

"Aye, the lass is right. We sure are going to miss you. But best of luck. I hope yer back soon," I told him, not knowing how to show how I really felt.

"Freddy? Is something wrong?" Josh watched Freddy twitch, and his jingle rang out around us. Freddy remained silent, and got up. We watched as he walked away slowly, whispering nothings to himself.

"I'm sure he be fine, laddy. We'll make sure he stays alright."

"Thank you. Oh, and about my daughter's name. It's Brogyn."

"We'll keep an eye on your family too," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry! Everything is fine with us!" Chica yelled.

"Thanks again guys. I should get going now. Hey, I'll see you on the flip side!" We watched him leave, not knowing when he would be back. And to be completely truthful, Freddy's little "malfunction" was because of the news Josh gave us. Freddy was so used to having him around. I just wonder how it's actually going to be...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a year, Dad. I never knew that things would take a turn for the worse so fast. I'm seventeen now. You missed out on my birthday. Mom says the animatronics are doing good. I don't ever want to go there alone. Too many painful memories happen when I walk through those doors. Mom says that she hasn't told them that you passed yet. Why did we have to lose you to your cancer? It just doesn't seem fair! The kids at school have started to make fun of me for losing my dad. I know they don't understand, but it's still so hard. I've managed on my own very well. I know, if you can see me, that you're proud of me. I'll continue to be strong for you, Dad. I love you. Mom asked if I would tell the animatronics that you died. I guess I have to do that then. I just don't know when. Please, Dad, if you can hear me, give me the strength I need to do this. I don't know how they are going to react when I tell them the news. I just hope they don't try to hurt me. I miss you. It seems to get a little harder everyday. I've dreamt about you, and our family. I love you. I have to go now. Mom is waiting. I'll talk to you again soon, I promise." By now, I had started bawling. It's been really hard without my dad around. I haven't been back at the museum since the day he gave me a tour. I just hoped everything was fine. Mom has told me that they miss him. They don't talk to her, and she never sees Freddy anymore. Foxy told her it was because he knew something that he wasn't sharing. I think it could be possible that he sensed that my father was going to die.

He tried getting treatments, you know. But they failed him, and he got even more sick. It was hard to watch the strongest man I know to slowly become unable to everything he loved to do. He lost interest in many things, but he still insisted on wanting to make the finishing touches to the museum. Mom and I are on our way there right now. Even she doesn't know if she can go in. We pulled into the parking lot, and parked the car. She took a deep breath in, and turned to me. "Well, I guess I'll be right back, unless you'll come in with me this time," she said unbuckling her seat belt. I looked between her and the building, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come in with you." So we both got out, and walked to the front door. She pulled out the keys, and unlocked the door. It swung open with a whoosh, and we stepped inside.

"I have to run to the office," Mom started, "why don't you go find them?"

"Okay. Dad asked me to tell them that he was gone. I think I shouldn't put that off any longer," I said looking down the hall.

"I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." And with that, we went our separate ways. I walked down the hallway and into the dining hall. I looked up onto the stage, and the animatronics didn't move. I looked down the hallway to where Pirate's Cove was located, and didn't see Foxy either. I walked over to one of the tables, and sighed. I felt myself become more emotional the longer I sat here. I felt the tears run down my face, and I choked on a sob. At that moment, I didn't care about anything. I became so overwhelmed by the loss of Dad that I just cried. After a little bit, I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder.

"Are ye alright, lass?" I recognized that voice anywhere. This was Foxy. I used my sleeve to wipe my face off, and then looked up into his cold, bright eyes.

"No. I'm not alright. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been here," I said standing up.

"Ye don't have to apologize. Is something bothering ye? Is that why yer crying? he asked kneeling in front of me.

"Yes. There's something I have to tell you all," I said looking to the stage. I saw that Bonnie and Chica were looking my way, but Freddy still hadn't moved.

"What is it, Brogyn?" Bonnie asked walking off of the stage and coming over by me.

"The reason we haven't been here. Why it's been a year. Why I was crying," I said wiping away another tear. Foxy moved slightly, and brought his hand up, and I rested mine in his.

"And that would be…?" Chica asked walking over by me.

"My father," I started, my voice already shaking, "he won't be coming back."

"We had a feeling something was off," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie be right. Freddy was the first to know, right after Josh said he was leavin'," Foxy said standing up.

"Freddy? You knew?" I tried to get him to talk to me, but when I looked up, he was gone.

"He said that Josh was dying," Chica said, hanging her head.

"He did know then. Yeah, my father passed away a year ago. That's why my mother and I don't ever come here anymore," I told them, wiping away more tears.

"Yeah. Freddy took it a little personal. He got a little, twitchy, I guess. We all were close to him. Well, as close as we could be, being robots," Bonnie said.

"But you aren't."

"Aren't what?"

"You guys aren't just some robot animals," I started, "you were people a long time ago."

"Ye be right, lass. We were. But time changed us. We be nothin' more than old buckets of bolts now," Foxy said letting go of my hand.

"I'm sorry," I said after that statement.

"Ye don't have to be," he said walking over to the others. I watched him go, and then I looked at the floor. After a while, Foxy left, and Bonnie and Chica returned to the stage. The only one I couldn't find was Freddy. So naturally, I got up and looked for him. I looked everywhere, and even stopped to ask my mom if she had seen him. She said no, and I left the office. I wandered down to the mechanical room, and peeked inside. There were more animatronics in there, and I wanted to know which ones. Little did my father know, but they made videogames out of this place. Well, the history of all of the locations. I flipped the lightswitch on, and walked in. I looked around, and began to notice many things. I saw the "toy" versions of the animatronics, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Springtrap was there, as well as another Freddy suit. I looked closer, and I think that it may be Golden Freddy, but I don't know for sure. I was never really into the history of this place, or into the game. I've only ever heard the other kids at school talk about it, and the YouTubers that have played it.

"Ye lookin' for Freddy?"

"Hmm? I was, and then I got off track in here. It's an interesting place."

"Aye. That it is."

"Is this your toy version?" I asked Foxy, turning to look at him.

"Aye. That be the Mangle. Everyone thought she be a lass, but if she be based off me, then she'd have to be a laddy. It doesn't really go by a gender, though. And it lives to it's name."

"Ah, I see." I was a little curious about what Foxy could tell me about this place. I want to ask, but it would make me feel pretty bad. I never listened to my father when he talked about this place. But I think Dad would like it if I took interest to this place.

"Are ye alright, lass? Ye seem a bit...off," Foxy asked kneeling next to me.

"Not really," I said as I turned to look into his glowing eyes, "I was just thinking of how I never let Dad tell me about this place, and now it's too late."

"Don't cry, it'll be okay. I'm sure in some way Josh is looking down on ye and smilin' because ye actually be asking me about these things," he said handing me a rag.

"I want to know the truth, and I want to hear it from you guys, but I just don't want to stir up any painful memories," I told him as I wiped my eyes.

"Brogyn, ye can ask us anything. We promised Josh we would take care of his family, and keep ye safe and happy," he said as he brought himself off the ground. I could tell he meant everything he just said. They might not know it themselves, but their eyes glow a little brighter when they want to help and show slight emotion. Well, as much emotion as they can show for being robots.

"Thank you, Foxy. That means a lot," I said as I walked to the door. "Shall we go?"

"Aye, we should."

"Come on then," I said smiling to him. He walked out, his gears creaking slightly, and shut the door behind him. I walked him back to Pirate's Cove, and told him goodbye. He waved to me as I made my way to the stage to tell the others goodbye. Bonnie and Chica were there, and they waved to me as I left to go back to the office. I saw Freddy walk back into the room he was in, and walked down to him. "Freddy?"

"Let me be."

"I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"Fine. Go."

"He missed you a lot, you know. He always said you were the most interesting of all the animatronics here. He asked me to give you something."

"What is it?"

"I'll bring it tomorrow. I promise."

"You sound like he did."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Freddy laughed lightly, "no, it isn't."

"Well, then I guess, thank you."

"Brogyn, you look like he did too."

"A lot of people say I look like Dad more than Mom."

"They'd be right."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Freddy."

"Bye, Brogyn." I left the room with Freddy behind me, and said goodbye to him as well. I walked to the office and met up with my mom, who was just finishing up her work.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Can I borrow the car tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"To come back. I'd like to keep this going, for Dad."

"Sure. I think he'd be very proud of you for that."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime." The rest of the drive home was quiet. Once we were home, Mom made dinner and then we talked and played a few games before heading off to bed. The next morning, I planned to leave after breakfast and spend all day at the museum. Once I finished, I got in the car and left. I had the gift Dad left for Freddy with me, and I smiled as I looked over at it and back to the road. It was a picture album, full of pictures of them, Dad, and our family in it. Dad also left a letter with it. I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car before getting out and heading to the door. After unlocking it, I headed straight for the office. I turned some things on, and switched the rest of the lights and things on. As soon as I did, I saw the animatronics start making their way to the office. It didn't take long for Foxy to get there, and he hummed in happiness. Not too much longer passed before the others arrived. I smiled as they filled the room, and I told them all to sit down. I looked at the door where Freddy remained, and handed him the gift.

"This is what Dad left for you," I told him as he took it from me.

"Thank you Brogyn. It means a lot."

"You're welcome." He left the others and I alone in the room, and they all seemed less tense now that Freddy was getting back to normal. The others watched him go, Foxy looking after through the door. I could tell they all had built up a safe link between them during their time together. I wondered if they would actually open up enough to tell me about who they used to be. To me, I would love that. Dad knew about them, although he never talked about it. It had to be the truth, because why else would he keep this place open?

"You sure do seem to be becoming friends with Freddy," Bonnie said finally turning to me.

"I want to be friends with all of you, no matter how long that may take."

"It means a lot to us, Brogyn. After Josh left, we didn't know if there would be anyone who would like us the way he did," Chica stated, looking at the ground.

"Did Dad know what you guys looked like without the animatronic bodies?"

"Aye, he did lass."

"I hope to gain your guys' trust enough for you to feel comfortable with me too. I think that's what Dad wanted to do, but I just never listened to him," I said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get there eventually," Bonnie said resting his paw in my lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." I said smiling up at them.

"I feel like I can already trust you enough," Chica started, "and there's enough power to this place to actually show what we used to look like. No matter what way you look at it, we are dead. There is no changing that fact. But outside of this suit is a whole other world."

"I get what you're saying. I really don't know what I would do or would've done if I was in your situations," I said standing up. I walked out of the room, and they followed after me.

"Why don't you tell us about you?" Bonnie asked after a short moment of silence.

"I could do that. Anything specific you want to know?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"Anything."

"Well, then let's go to the beginning," I started, "back to when I first started remembering things. I grew up in a small city, and for a while it was fine. Some things happened between my families and Dad decided it would be best if we moved closer to Mom's parents, and wait for everything to settle down. But it never did. My grandfather is a very prideful man, and he wouldn't apologize to my parents about the things he said to them. He had told them they weren't meant to be, and that they should give up on their happiness. Of course, Dad got his pride from his father, and refused to give up his life with us. Grandpa became angry with Dad, and we moved away.

"For a while, we lived with my other grandparents before finding a house of our own. My parents got jobs, and they never saw each other very often. When they did, the stress of things got to be too much, and they started fighting a lot. I remember there was a time that Mom made me move back into Grandma's house for a while, so they could have some cool down time. After a couple of weeks, Dad came and brought us home. He had found a new job that let him work from home.

"Things settled down, and they tried having another baby. I was so excited to be a big sister. I was around eleven at this time, and this tore our family apart again. Mom went into labor, but it was too late. My brother was stillborn. Mom was devastated, and I knew enough that I was the same way. Mom locked herself away from us, and got very sick. Finally, she let Dad take her to the doctor and she grew well again. The doctors ran tests, and found out that Mom was lucky she even had me. She had a bad uterus, and they did surgery to take it out.

"When I was fifteen, Dad decided to start taking ownership of all that remained of the Fazbear Entertainment, and decided to make this place. He took two years to finally get everything in order enough to bring Mom and I to see what he had been working on. And that's the first day I saw you guys. After that, Dad started getting sick, and we found out that he had cancer. It was in a very tough stage, but he tried to fight as hard as he could. In the end, he lost the battle, and you know what happened since then," I finished, leaning against the stage. I think that's the most I've ever revealed to anyone. I didn't make many friends in school, so saying all of that was new to me.

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Bonnie said softly. I nodded to him, and then looked up to see Freddy had wandered in.

"I had a sister…"


	3. Chapter 3

That was the first bit of information I learned about the people they used to be. I was happy that I could learn that, and I smiled sadly to Freddy. "What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Jennifer."

"That's a lovely name," I answered back.

"She was a lovely girl. So young and innocent. I'm kind of glad it was me, and not her. I told her to run just in time. I think because I was a teenager at the time, Purple Guy decided to stick with teenagers after me," Freddy confessed. His voice had changed to a more human-like one, and I could tell this was the actual teen behind the robot.

"I'm kind of glad it was me, and not my friend, or worse, my little brother," Chica started, "Foxy, you knew that friend before too, I think."

"Yes, yes I did."

"I'm just glad it was me and not anyone else."

I started crying after what Bonnie said. If I was in this situation, I would've also been glad that it was me and not any other kid. But that wasn't really why I was crying. I was crying because they finally started opening up to me a little more. Not a one of them at this moment was using the animatronic to talk. I could actually hear who they were. "Brogyn?"

"I'm fine, don't mind me. I'm just happy all of you decided to tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"If you insist," Foxy said with a small laugh. His laugh wasn't even animatronic…

"I do, very much so."

"My name is Vanessa," the robot chicken told me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vanessa. Allow me to reintroduce myself as well. I am Brogyn," I said smiling to "Chica."

"You too, Brogyn!" Vanessa said to me. I didn't know how long they would tell me things like this.

"How about this? I'll get to know you guys, one by one. Since Vanessa has told me who she is, I think I'll start with her. Deal?" The rest of them nodded, and left "Chica" and I alone. I smiled as she came over and sat next to me.

"I really do feel as though I can trust you fully. You remind me of Josh, and how he was," she said looking at me. I could see the lights of her eyes dim, signaling that she was upset and sad. I noticed a lot about their eyes. It was one of the ways I knew how they felt about something.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Vanessa. If I may, I'd like to jump right into your past, if that's okay," I asked resting my hand on her head.

"Sure. The year was nineteen eighty-seven, just so you know. The pizzeria was open for four years prior to this, along with the diner, the pizzeria's sister location. People were sceptical about the whole situation, until Fazbear Entertainment took ownership. They started feeling a little better about these places, but the diner still closed in eighty-seven. Then it was just the pizzeria that was open. I remember going to the diner, and then my family decided to try out the pizzeria. I know my little brother, Jared, was happy to finally be going to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I, on the other hand, didn't care as much. I was fourteen when we started going there. Jared was five, and said he loved the place. A year later, Mom decided to take Jared there for his sixth birthday.

"When we got there, I noticed a couple of weird things. The employees would stare at the animatronics on stage, and other parents would complain about the weird stains on their fur. Of course, no one actually knew what had happened to the boys that had disappeared from here. All was cleared, and the place was safe to keep running. The other thing I noticed, was the guy in the purple suit and hat. He was watching the crowds of people, and was acting very twitchy.

"About an hour into my brother's birthday party, Feddy shut down. The employees tried to get him running, but they couldn't. So, with a bunch of unhappy children, the Purple Guy disappeared, and came out with a mascot suit on. The kids all crowded him and laughed and were very happy. I decided to go find something to drink, and when I turned around, my brother was gone. My friend and I went to look for him, and I caught a glimpse of him turning the corner of a hallway. I followed, my friend close on my heels, and caught up to them.

"I saw the room where they were heading. It was called the "Safe Room." I'm glad I made it to them when I did. I pulled Jared away from Purple Guy, and I gave him to my friend. I told her that she needed to leave, and take Jared with her. She nodded to me, and took off running. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed into the "Safe Room." I turned to look at "Freddy" and he quickly turned me back around. I didn't know exactly how he killed me, until I became aware that I was Chica. I remembered slowly what had happened, and I grew very sad. He slit my throat. I bled out instantly, and never knew a thing.

"After a little while, I started to become more aware of the things around me, and of the other animatronic suits that stood by me. It was a while longer after that that I realized there were people just like me in those suits. At first, we never knew what to think about each other. They already had known each other for a couple of weeks, and when I joined, they were sceptical about me. It took a little bit of time to open up and actually fully let them know I was there. Once I did, they were surprised I was there. The had a feeling, but that's all it was. Freddy was still just as quiet and mysterious as always.

"After a little longer, Foxy joined us as well. We kept up the appearance of the animatronics, to keep the kids happy, and it caused us to go a little crazy, but never to the point of what the games showed. People started complaining about the weird smells, and they burned the place down. Purple Guy met his fate, and a couple more victims had to die before he did. There's two other people you haven't met, nor want to probably," Vanessa said finishing her story. The whole time I was quiet, until now.

"Marionette and Balloon Boy? Or are you referring to Marionette and Springtrap?" I asked finally looking at her.

"Marionette and Springtrap. Springtrap isn't as bad, but he's Purple Guy. That's how he met his fate. He hid from us in the suit, and the springlocks released, trapping him inside."

"What about Marionette?" I asked looking to where Foxy was now watching in.

"You don't want to mess with it. If it's awake, it can control any one of us, and make us do things. It can control all of us at once. It's not something you want to try to talk to, because there won't be any talking."

"Sounds like the games, only this would be worse, because it's real."

"Exactly." Vanessa turned Chica's head to the door where Foxy stood, and stopped moving.

"Let's show her them," he said looking back to me. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and was hesitant. Chica walked toward the door, and I stayed back.

"Is it safe?" I suddenly blurted out. They stopped and looked back at me.

"No, but Josh locked them in a room that they can't escape from. There's only a two-way mirror. We can see them, but they can't see us. Josh almost lost his life at the end on my hook, and Freddy's paw once. We didn't know what we were doing because of that stupid puppet."

"I'm scared," I admitted, following behind them.

"You should be. Springtrap may look at us, because he has a connection to our spirits, because he killed us. The other two won't know, as long as Springtrap doesn't say anything," Foxy said looking over his shoulder.

"So, you guys were around my age when you died?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we were. Just think, that was then, in eighty-seven, and it's two thousand sixteen now," Vanessa said looking at Foxy. Foxy had started to become very quiet.

"Forty-five and forty-four," I started, "it's been twenty-nine years…"

"Yes, but you really need to be quiet now," Foxy said turning to me. I nodded, and he turned back around, opening the door to the basement. We walked down the stairs, and over to the glass window. I looked in at the eerie light, and saw three figures. I stepped a little behind Foxy, and looked at the people in the room. I saw Springtrap as he turned his head toward the window. I knew he could only see himself, but he could tell Chica and Foxy were here. I tapped Foxy's shoulder, and he leaned back into me.

"He can really tell you're here?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. He always turns whenever we come down here. I just hope he never breaks the glass. If he ever figures it out, that is," Foxy replied.

"I hope not too. I really don't want to meet them. And I wouldn't want you guys to be against me either. If you didn't remember who I was, and came after me, I'd freeze up and not know what to do." After these words were out of my mouth, Foxy turned around and grabbed my arm.

"If they ever break out, you need to run. We won't ever leave the building. You have to run. Run, and get as far away from here as possible, do you understand?" Foxy said, his grip getting slightly tighter.

"You're hurting me, Foxy. And yes, I do understand. But what will happen to you?" Foxy let go of me and looked back into the room.

"We will loose the control we have over ourselves." By this point, Chica was starting to leave the room. I watched her as she went, and Foxy ushered me to do the same. Maybe they didn't like thinking about what would happen if, at some point, they did break out. I was scared, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. We went back upstairs, and Foxy shut and locked the basement door. He handed me back the keys, then looked to Chica.

"I'll see you later Brogyn, okay?" I nodded to her, and she chirped before leaving. I turned back to Foxy, and watched as he made sure Chica was gone.

"Freddy is the one they would go after first, then Bonnie and Chica. They would end with me, because I'm supposed to be out of order. They might not know that I'm not anymore, so I would have some time before it would be me," Foxy said as soon as he knew Chica was gone.

"I won't leave you to suffer through that," I said firmly.

"You don't understand then. We'll kill you, Brogyn. There will be no you left. Do you really think your mother could stand losing you too? After she lost your father? No, you can't put her through that heartache again," he said kneeling down. "And if you're this scared now, just imagine what it'll be like then." Foxy moved his hand to my chest, and rested it where my heart was. "I can hear how fast it's beating, how full of passion and love it is, but you must do as I say if the Puppet ever escaped."

"I really do understand, Foxy, but I don't want to lose you and the others to Marionette. Or Springtrap for that matter," I said looking to the floor.

"Neal."

"What?"

"My name, it's Neal."

"Neal?"

"Yes," he said taking a couple of steps back. I watched him carefully, and then he started walking away. I decided to let him go, and take it at his pace. I'm glad he told me this name though. It was getting late, and I should be heading home at this point. I walked back to the show stage and told Freddy, Bonnie, and Vanessa all goodbye. I looked in the direction of Pirate's Cove to see Neal leaning against the wall, facing this direction. I waved to him, and he turned, disappearing behind his curtain. I hope he wasn't too upset at anything. I wouldn't want all of my hard work to go to waste. I went back to the office and turned off the lights and the rest of the power. Once that was done, I grabbed my keys and coat and headed for the front door.

"Are you home, Brogyn?" I heard Mom call once I was inside.

"Yes, I'm home."

"Dinner is ready whenever you are," she said looking out at me from inside the kitchen.

"Alright." I took my coat back off and then rid my feet of my shoes. I went into the kitchen where Mom had the table set, and two plates of chicken alfredo waiting for us to eat. I smiled as I sat down, and Mom smiled to me.

"So, did you do what you wanted to?" she asked after eating a bite of the food.

"Yes. I also learned about Vanessa today," I said looking over at her.

"Vanessa is Chica, right?"

"Yeah. I also learned Foxy's name. And that Freddy had a sister," I said smiling at the memories of them opening up to me.

"I don't think Foxy ever told your father his story," Mom said looking back at me.

"Really? I thought they all did."

"I know about Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, but not Foxy."

"Well, maybe he'll open up to me. Is it okay if I go back again tomorrow?"

"Are you all enrolled into your online classes?"

"Yes." I had talked to Mom about doing online school, because it's so much better than trying to deal with stupid people.

"As long as you take it with you to work on it, then yes, you can go again tomorrow. I have to work, so I can drop you off."

"Thanks, Mom!" I smiled brightly to her, and we finished eating, while talking about the museum. I helped her do the dishes after, and then we watched a couple of movies. Once the second one got over, we made our way upstairs, to our bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Brogyn. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Mom stayed true to her word. The next morning, she made us oatmeal for breakfast, and we ate quickly, and then got ready to leave. I went upstairs and packed up my bookbag, and then ran back down to get my coat and shoes. Today, I was going to see if either Bonnie or Freddy wanted to go next. I wanted to wait until Neal was a little more comfortable talking to someone about his past. I didn't want to take the chance of rushing things, just to have the animatronics put up protective walls. I'm not even sure if Foxy will tell me everything. Just knowing Neal was enough to make me happy. I didn't really care about all the other details. Just being there as someone they can look up to is enough to make me happy. The drive to the museum was very quiet, but comfortable. I thanked Mom and told her I loved her before I went into the building. My first stop was to the office to turn on the power and get ready for the day. I planned on being here for a while.

"Brogyn? Is that you?" I heard behind me.

"Yes, it's me Bonnie. Come on in if you want." I turned just in time to see him step into the office. He looked very nervous, and I could tell he wanted to tell me something. I sat down in the office chair and waited for him to be comfortable enough to start talking to me. He looked back and forth from me back down to the floor, and then he sat on it. He looked back up at me, and I gave him a friendly smile.

"I was fourteen when it happened. I was stabbed like the others. After, I was shoved into Bonnie. He was my favorite. I guess maybe Vincent knew that. Anyway, after, it took me a while to realize that Freddy was just like me. We started talking about what had happened to us, and we quickly grew to both hate and fear Vincent for what he was doing. Then we met Chica. She was so scared at first. Foxy came a while later. I won't lie to you. We were killers…" I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and I continued to listen to his story.

"We realized after a while of doing that that it was wrong. And then we learned that we couldn't even help it because we were under Marionette's control. He didn't let go of that control until Vincent became Springtrap," Bonnie said leaning against the wall.

"So Vincent is the Purple Guy, right?"

"Yes. He was the Purple Guy. We were happy, but sad at the same time after Vincent perished in the suit. It's never good to wish death on anyone, but we couldn't help it. Being trapped in a place like this for so long doesn't do you any good."

"So...Bonnie became your rock even more so."

"Yes, he did. I'm glad I can play the part though. I was an only child, so I liked childish things more than the average teenager did. Freddy's was one of those things."

"I would've rather been an only child than to live with the pain of once having a brother, but losing him to something we couldn't control or see happening."

"I guess you could say that the others became my siblings over time. We have been together for twenty-nine years after all. It's James, by the way."

"James? That's your name?"

"Yes." I looked over to James, and he was looking at me. I could see a humanness to the animatronic, and I couldn't help but feel sad for them all over again.

"Thank you for telling me your story, James. It really means a lot."

"The feeling is mutual, I promise you that one." He stood up and patted my head before leaving to go back to the others. I stayed behind to think over both James and Vanessa's stories. Now I only needed Freddy's and Neal's. After about ten minutes, I got up and made my way over to Pirate's Cove. I pulled back the curtain and looked at the ship that was set on the stage. I didn't see Foxy anywhere, so I decided to explore around a bit. I walked up the stairs and onto the ship's deck. I looked around, and wondered how Dad managed to make this place so similar to the game. I guess he had sources he never told me about.

"Welcome to my ship, lassie. What brings you here?" I could hear him, but not see him.

"I d-don't really know for sure. I just wanted to see what this place looked like," I said back to the darkness. I heard heavy footsteps echo around me, and I looked to try and pinpoint where exactly they were coming from.

"Is the lass afraid of the dark?"

"Only if you give me a reason to be." Which was a lie, I was terrified of darkness.

"Is that a challenge?"

"N-No! Please, no…"

"So...the lass is afraid?"

"Yes," I whispered out. The footsteps stopped, and I froze in place. I didn't know where he was, and I was tired of playing this game. "F-Foxy…"

"It's Captain, lass."

"C-Captain…" He took a few more steps, and then I finally saw them. His eyes. To be honest, he freaked the hell out of me once I did find him. I felt myself hit the ground, and I tried to calm my racing heart. He walked over to me, and kneeled down.

"Are ye alright, lass?"

"I am now, I think…"

"You think? Did I scare ye too much?"

"Maybe a little," I said resting my hand over my heart.

"Yer heart is loud."

"Who's fault would that be?"

"I hope ye aren't implying that it's mine. This is my domain after all. Ye don't belong here."

"Forgive me, Captain, I"ll just go then," I said as I got up. I started walking back down the stairs and off the ship.

"Lass, come back. I was only joking. My apologies."

"I know Foxy," I said as I turned back around. Foxy stood, and took my hand, leading me to his room under the deck.

"This be me room. It's not much, as you can see," he said sitting on the bed.

"It's cozy," I said bumping him on the arm. He laughed slightly.

"You'd think we wouldn't need sleep, but we do. We are only teens after all. Sure, the robots don't need it, but we do."

"That's understandable."

"Would you like to nap with me?" I looked over to him, a shocked look on my face.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and crawled to the other side of the bed. He got up and sat in a chair in the corner. Next thing I knew, a transparent boy started walking back over to me. He had longish brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He smiled nervously at me, and crawled in next to me on the bed.

"If you tell any of the others about this, I will stop talking to you."

"I understand, Neal." I watched as he fell into a sleep, and just sat there taking it in. He must have trusted me a lot more than I thought because he was the first one to show me who he really is. I was happy with that, and while thinking about it, I fell asleep as well. I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up, Foxy and Neal were gone. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and left the room.

"Ye awake lass?" I walked out onto the deck and over to Foxy.

"Aye," I said with a smile. I heard Foxy's animatronic laugh, and he looked over at me.

"We best be goin' to find the others now," he said walking to the stairs and then off the ship. I followed after him and then we left his cove and went back over to the show stage.

"Where have you been?" I looked over at Bonnie.

"I was exploring the cove," I said looking up at Foxy.

"For three hours?" Chica said. I nodded to her.

"It's a pretty big place, Chica," Foxy said as he sat down at a table.

"I guess I wouldn't know. Brogyn is the only one who would. She's the only one of us besides you and Josh that have been to and or in the cove."

"It's your place, man. Don't wanna go in there if I don't have to," Bonnie said to him.

"That's a good thing. Ye don't need to be in me cove," Foxy said back. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They looked at me weirdly, and I just smiled to them. If animatronics could look embarrassed, then they looked it.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just you sound so cute when you argue like that," I said patting them on their arms. They looked at me, and then they started laughing too. It was nice to be in this setting. If they are happy, then I am too. That's just how it works now-a-days.

"Is the cove a cozy place?" Chica asked walking over by me.

"I guess so," I said looking over at Foxy.

"It better be if you spend three hours in there at a time," Bonnie muttered.

"Hey! This was the first time I've been in the cove, thank you very much!" I said hitting Bonnie's arm playfully.

"Calm down, I was just giving you crap!" he laughed.

"Oh, I don't know where I would be without you guys," I said smiling sadly. They all looked at me, and I knew they were thinking the same thing.

"You know," Freddy started, "you've come a long way from when you first walked into this place. You seemed so uninterested then, and now, you can't get enough of us."

"I know that, Freddy." I said laughing lightly.

"Let's play a game!" Chica said standing up. Just looking at how fast she did that made me feel like I was going to get whiplash. But she's a robot, and can't so...lucky her.

"What kind of game, Chica?" Freddy asked turning his head to her.

"A fun one!" she yelled walking a couple steps away from everyone.

"Like?" I asked looking at her.

"Hide and seek!" she chirped.

"I love hide and seek!" I said smiling widely.

"I'll play," Bonnie and Foxy said at the same time. Freddy was hesitant at first, but then he nodded. I said that they got to decide out of the four of them who the seeker was going to be. in the end, it ended up being Freddy. He started counting, and I watched as the others started hiding in places nearby. I decided to hide in one place I knew Freddy wouldn't look. Pirate's Cove. I smiled and ran there, disappearing behind the curtains. I climbed onto Foxy's ship and then went into the captain's cabin. I sat down on his bed, and waited for them to start calling my name. I waited for what seemed like hours until I finally heard Freddy calling my name. It was down the hall from the cove, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for hiding in here. After all, this is Foxy's domain. The others don't go in here. "Brogyn?" Freddy called out. This time it sounded as though it was right on the other side of the curtains. I got up to go back out, and as I was walking across the deck, I fell through. "Brogyn! Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Freddy? Go get Foxy!"

"Okay!" I heard his footsteps retreat and I looked around for a way out. It was too dark for me to see anything, so I curled myself up into a ball and started crying. I really hate the dark.

"What do you mean there was a loud crack, and then a thud?"

"Just go in and get her! She picked a very clever hiding place. I think she fell through your ship."

"Are you sure?"

"Foxy! Please help me!" I called, hoping he would hear me. I heard someone start sprinting, and then I saw two golden eyes staring down at me.

"Okay, I'm going to reach out with my hook. Please be careful as you feel around for it. I need my good hand to be able to keep my balance so I can pull you up," Foxy said.

"A-Alright," I answered back.

"Brogyn?"

"Yes?"

"Keep your eyes on me. You won't be scared," Foxy said blinking once. I heard movement, and I reached my hand up and instantly found Foxy's hook. I cut myself a little, and I wasn't going to tell him about it.

"I have your hook."

"I'll pull you up then," he said. I heard a little more movement, and then I was being pulled up from the hole in the floor. Once I was up, Foxy didn't let go of me. He carried me off the ship and back into the dining area. He didn't look at me, but just straight ahead. Did I worry them?

"I'm sorry," I said softly to him. He looked at the others, and they headed off somewhere else.

"Give me your hand," he said tearing off a strip of his shirt. I held out the hand that I cut on his hook, and he wrapped the strip of cloth around it and tied it on.

"Foxy?" No answer. "Neal?" He looked up at me, and then turned away again.

"Did you get hurt when you fell?"

"N-No. I don't think so," I said.

"Good. I'm sorry," he said walking away. I got up to reach for him, but he sprinted away before I could. Was he guilty about me falling through his ship? I got an idea, and headed out into the shed behind the museum. I was really hoping there was some wood and nails in here so I could fix his ship. I know it probably wouldn't make him feel too much better, but at least there wouldn't be a hole in the ship anymore. I found some, and walked back into the museum supplies in hand. I went right to Pirate's Cove, and then right up to the ship. Foxy was sitting down on the stage, and he didn't move, which probably meant that Neal was off somewhere else. I looked around before I walked over and started pounding nails into boards, covering the hole. Once I finished, I looked over to the other end of the deck, and there Neal was, facing me. I waved to him, and then I left. I felt it was best to let him come to me.

"Brogyn?" I looked over and saw a young girl. It took me a little bit to register the fact that she was transparent. She had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I knew it then, that this was Vanessa.

"Vanessa? Are you okay?" I asked walking over to her.

"I can't find Chica. I think Bonnie and Freddy took her, and moved her where I couldn't get her back."

"Let's go talk to them, then!" I said setting the supplies in the Parts and Service room. I made my way to the kitchen where Vanessa had said they were.

"Bonnie and Freddy!" I yelled as I walked in. They whipped their heads in my direction, then ducked under the table.

"She's in your office," Bonnie said poking his head out. I glared at them before smiling.

"Let's go Vanessa! Time to get you Chica back!" I said walking back out again. I made my way to the office, and sure enough, there was a giant yellow chicken in my chair. I smiled to Vanessa as she disappeared into the animatronic, and then Chica came to life.

"Thank you!" she said hugging me.

"C-Can't breathe!" I called and then I laughed as she let go of me.

"Sorry!" she said as she left the room. I looked at the time and realized Mom would be here soon, so I packed up my things and turned the power off. I headed out to the dining room, where all four of them were sitting.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Mom's on her way to get me. Please try to get some rest, and don't worry about me. Yes, Foxy, I'm talking to you. I promise you I'm fine. Okay? But yes, I'll be back as soon as I can be tomorrow, even if I have to walk here," I said as I smiled to them. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all came over to give me a hug, and I saw Foxy retreat back into the cove. I walked over and then slipped behind the curtains, and I walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, and I could feel as he stiffened. He was really scared and worried about me. "Neal, don't beat yourself up too much about this. I promise I'm fine. I expect you to be the first one to greet me tomorrow." And then, after that, I made my way back to the front and out the door. I was just in time, because Mom pulled in a few seconds after I locked the front door.


End file.
